Tis The Gift
by wearethefoxes
Summary: An Erin and Jay Christmas One-Shot.


**A/N: Hellooooo guys! I'm super excited to finally post this one-shot of Erin and Jay. I feel like I might not have written some of the characters personalities the way they are viewed on the show, but it'll be something I will work on. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you'll enjoy reading it. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written and would greatly appreciate you sharing your reviews and opinions. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters. :(**

'Tis The Gift

The smell of cinnamon and the sound of soft Christmas music filled Erin's apartment. She sat in her comfy couch as she nursed a warm cup of hot chocolate. She sat admiring her newly decorated apartment. Since she was hosting this year's Christmas party, she wanted her apartment dressed the part.

A hunter green, medium sized, artificial Christmas tree stood between the entrance of her room and fire escape door; covered in gold, silver, and white ornaments. The ornaments varied in shapes and sizes but fit perfectly with the thick, faded caramel, deco mesh she'd tangled in between the tree's branches. Off white velvet poinsettias sat delicately around the tree while Christmas lights wrapped neatly around. The tree was topped with an elegant golden star and bright colored boxes perched under the tree, serving as decorations. The unit decided on no Christmas gifts, just food and good wine. Although the tree's branches were barely visible, thanks to Erin, the tree looked beautiful. Unlit candles sat nested on garland on her shelves and a miniature snowman family sat on her coffee table. A long string of Christmas lights hung all around her apartment. She finished the last bit of the silky liquid and walked into the kitchen.

A large turkey roosted in her oven while she returned the clean dishes she'd wash into their respected cabinets. She tidied up the kitchen counters and made her way to her bedroom to change. She decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a reindeer sweater with the words "Team Rudolph" on the front, she wore matte black ballet flats on her feet. She drew a barely visible thin black line above her lashes and finished with two coats of mascara, her lips were a bold shade of red. She wore tiny candy cane stud earrings and a thin necklace with a solid sliver heart bead. Her hair was in a simple high pony.

Just as she was exiting her bedroom, she heard three soft knocks on the front door. Swiftly checking who it was, she opened the door.

"Well aren't you excited to party," she smiled as her partner entered the place.

"Yes, well, I wanted you to taste these," Jay replied holding up a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies.

Erin took the plate and walked into her kitchen, putting it down on the counter.

"This place looks lik-," Jay began as he sneakily placed a small wrapped box in between the tree's branches.

"Like Christmas threw up in here?" Erin interrupted from the kitchen, her back to Halstead. "Is it too much?"

"No," he answered looking around, "it looks like a mini winter wonderland, and I love it."

"But the sweater," Jay continued, smirking.

Erin pulled the bottom of the sweater away from her and studied it.

"Oh this little guy," she smiled, "do you recall, the most famous reindeer of all?"

Jay laughed.

"Oh yes of course! That "one foggy Christmas eve, when Santa was like 'hey yo Rudolph, I need your super awesome nose to guide my sleigh' and then all the reindeer loved him and shouted out with glee?" Jay suggested with a sly smile playing on his lips.

Erin nearly spit out a piece of cookie she'd tasted.

"Yes, that's the one," Erin laughed. "These are, surprisingly, good."

"Wow, so rude," Jay pretended to sound hurt, but laughed right after. He took a large cookie and stood closely next to Erin. Erin inhaled of smell of his cologne and body wash; she smiled. He turned slightly to look at Erin.

"You're right, I did do a good job," he smiled, matter of fact-ly.

Erin rolled her eyes slightly, smiling at him. She looked at him again until she felt her cheeks heat up causing her to look away. Jay was about to say something, probably a witty remark, when they heard the door bell ring.

It was Alvin, informing a change of plans. He wanted to apologize for the inconvenience and to deliver a huge festive plate filled with a batch of peppermint truffles his daughter baked.

Shortly after he left, Adam and Kim joined; followed by Antonio and Atwater and later Nadia, Turdy Platt, and Hank Voight. Sean Roman arrived to the "Winter Wonderland" apartment offering a bottle of champagne.

They sat in Erin's living room; some sitting in her couch and others on chairs they pulled from the dining table and her desk.

While Ruzek narrated a story from his childhood, Erin slipped into the kitchen to check on dinner. She opened the oven door and smiled when she saw the now golden brown turkey. She set a timer for 15 minutes then turned around to see her partner entering her small kitchen.

"So what's your excuse for missing Ruzek's story," Jay whispered, centimeters away from Erin.

"I had to check on the turkey," Erin whispered back honestly, glancing at the group.

"Yeah, okay," Jay began, "I bet you-"

"AHA" yelled an overly excited Adam Ruzek, causing everyone to jump. He pointed above Jay and Erin's heads.

With one last look at each other, they followed the direction of Adam's index finger. Hanging above their heads was a leafy green plant with phony white berries and a red ribbon bow.

"Mistletoe," Jay whispered, staring at the plant.

Erin looked away first, fixing her eyes instead on her counter.

With furrowed brows, Jay looked at Erin and then at Ruzek. If looks could kill, Ruzek would have been a dead man.

"Sorry man, it could've been anyone," Ruzek threw back, shrugging his shoulders. Kim's eyes sparkled as she saw the partners look at each other.

Jay turned to look at Erin holding her gaze for a moment, almost as if asking for permission. She noticed Jay's pupils dilate and wondered if hers matched his. She felt her heart dancing in her ribcage and butterflies fluttering in her stomach, as she noticed him getting closer. His eyes flickered from her beautiful eyes to her perfectly shaped lips. Somewhere in the mix of his familiar scent reaching her nostrils and him slowly closing his eyes, she lost her breath. She mimicked his actions and waited for the impact.

Excepting to feel his lips on hers, she disappointedly felt his rough stubble on her cheek. She opened her eyes and felt a gently soft kiss on her cheek near her ear. Needing to react quickly, she pecked his cheek as well, leaving a faded stamp of her lipstick inches from the corner of his mouth.

Erin pulled back to find a smiling Jay. She smiled sweetly at him then announced, "Who's ready for dinner?"

"Come'on man, you guys are no fun," Ruzek pouted. Antonio suppressed a laugh and Voight shook his head.

Due to the lack of space in Erin's dining table, everyone served their food from the kitchen. Laughter and compliments on the dinner erupted from the table. Jay would occasionally steal glances at Erin and vise versa; Erin trying her best not to laugh at the decolorized lipstick stain on Jay's cheek.

When everyone finished their dinner, they returned to Erin's living room; everyone but Ruzek, who insisted on clearing the dining table to apologize for his little prank.

Soon Adam returned and sat near Kim. They shared stories of past investigations and of the most bizarre places they've visited.

At around 10 pm Adam and Kim announced they were leaving. But because their boss was still there, Kim played the "he's too drunk to drive home, so I will" card. Although Hank wasn't convinced, he played along and bid them a safe trip; soon after Nadia and Turdy left. Roman was the fifth to leave, announcing he had a great time but was extremely tried.

The people left in her apartment were Jay, Kevin, Antonio, and Hank. They moved from the living room to the kitchen and helped Erin clean up. After about thirty minutes, the kitchen looked spotless.

Kevin offered to throw the trash out since he was leaving and Erin accepted gratefully. It wasn't long before Antonio called out he too was calling it a night. He thanked Erin for the delicious dinner and was on his way.

Jay began to feel a little uncomfortable when it was just him, Hank, and Erin. After thanking Erin and wishing them goodnight and "Merry Christmas", Jay left the cozy apartment.

"Do you need help with anything else," Hank offered.

"No, I think I'm good," Erin answered, "you, on the other hand, look like you need sleep."

"Okay, you're right, that turkey was great but now it's weighing me down," Voight said as he grabbed his jacket. He quickly slipped his arms in and walked to the door. Like the others, he thanked and complimented Erin and headed home.

She locked her door and headed to her bedroom. She changed out of her jeans and sweater and into a comfy pair of sweater pants and matching top. She was lying in bed when her phone rang; it was Jay.

"Hey," she answered.

"I hope you we're asleep yet," he replied, almost apologetically.

"No, not yet, what's up," she asked sitting up.

"I forgot something," he started, "I'm outside."

She laughed while getting out of bed, Jay still on the line. "I'm coming," she called out.

"What did you forget," she asked puzzled as he walked to the Christmas tree.

She followed him just in time to witness him pull a small wrapped box from the tree.

"I thought we agreed on no presents," she said looking at the box.

"Yeah, well this is different. Don't think of it as a Christmas gift," Jay handed her the box, "think of it as a small token of my appreciation for having you as my partner."

She smiled as they walked to her couch. She pealed the decorative paper and opened the box. Inside she found a thin gold chain with small handcuffs serving as the necklace's clasps. She held it up and noticed her initials engraved near the keyway of one of the cuffs and his on the other.

Jay looked at her while she searched for words; he offered his own when she didn't say anything.

"We started out as partners and someday you became my friend and I became yours. It's weird because we've been working together for maybe two – three years and I feel like I've known you all my life; I guess that happens when you work in a partnership like this. But I'm also a stranger to many things when it comes to Erin Lindsay. Like what was your favorite subject in school, for one," Jay laughed.

Erin laughed too, looking down at the delicate necklace in her hands.

Jay continued, "We've been through so much together that I guess what I'm trying to say is we are always going to have a bond; whether we're miles apart doing different jobs or together in a dangerous situation. Whatever it is, I won't be scared because I'll know you'll have my back and I'll always have yours. Our bond is unbreakable, Lindsay; good luck trying to get rid of me."

They laughed. Erin couldn't believe the words coming out of Jay's mouth. Sure she knew he was a passionate guy but she'd never imagine this. She leaned in until her lips met his. She kissed him softly until she felt his lips move with hers. She could tell he was smiling into the kiss as she felt his thumb and index finger on her chin; deepening the kiss. She rested her hands on the back of his neck and quietly moaned when he kissed her bottom lip. She pulled back slightly, resting her forehead on his with her eyes still closed. She then leaned in for a long hug; hugging him tight.

She didn't have to say anything for Jay to understand she felt the same. It was there, in the silence. They created a trust in a matter of weeks, when others took months, almost years, to accomplish.

Erin pulled back and turned around slightly.

"Will you do the honors," she smirked.

"Gladly," he responded clasping the thin jewelry, turning it so the handcuffs rested a centimeter below and in between her collar bones.

She turned back with a huge smile on her face.

"Your turn," she exclaimed standing to her feet. She walked over to her tree and reached behind the decorative boxes to grab a medium sized rectangular box.

Jay stared in disbelief; of course Lindsay would have something for him.

Jay opened the box and found a Bryan Bickell autographed Chicago Blackhawks hockey jersey. He unfolded the rest of the jersey and studied it, amazed.

"This is insane! Thank you. I hope you know this means you have to come to one of their games with me," Jay asked, throwing it on over his sweater.

"Just one," Erin asked, laughing at his excitement.

"Wait you forgot something else," she spoke again pointing at the box.

"What is it," he asked holding up a strange shaped object.

"It's a pen in the bullet casing of a 7.62 mm caliber," Erin explained.

"It's awesome, and you engraved it," Jay acknowledged, studying the words "J. Halstead" on the golden metal.

"Yep, so in case you misplace it and someone tries to claim it as theirs, your last name will tell otherwise," Erin countered proudly.

"I love it," Jay smiled enthusiastically then pointed at his new jersey, "and this too."

"I'm glad," she laughed, "I love mine too."

They sat there planning which games to attend, then Jay announced he should probably head home. He hugged her one more time and together walked to her door.

"Thanks for the great dinner and these awesome gifts," he said facing her.

"No problem, thanks for coming," she spoke, then held the little cuffs, "and thanks for this, it's honestly one of the best gifts I've received."

Jay nodded and gently placed his hand on her cheek. He placed an almost ghostly kiss on her lips, teasingly, and then decided on a more prominent kiss.

"Goodnight Lindsay," he said when they pull apart.

"Goodnight Halstead," she countered, leaning in the doorframe, "text me when you make it home."

She was about to close the door but whisper yelled at Jay, who was still nearby.

"History," she answered better late than never, "History was my favorite subject in school."

"Good to know," Jay grinned at her, from a few feet away.

She gave him one last cheeky smile and closed her door.


End file.
